


crystal valley

by leviski



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski
Summary: 你是几十个世纪以来第一个在这个星球闭上眼睛的人，它不会伤害你的。





	crystal valley

+++++

卢克醒过来的时候觉得冷得厉害，他把盖着的衣服扯下来往旁边看了看，韩枕着胳膊睡得很沉，看起来要再过半个小时才能醒。昨天他们都累坏了，千年隼的引擎发起脾气来不给任何人好脸色看，两个人折腾到备用电源耗尽也没能把它修好，卢克决定不去叫醒他。

他放下起落架走到外面，他们降落的这个星球从太空看有狭长的裂谷——地壳活动的产物，然而现在所处的这一块儿地表很平坦，早晨粘稠的雾气沉沉压在植被上，让他想起曾经去过的另一个星球，但是很少有什么地方能跟达戈巴一样潮湿。太阳在地平线露了个头，千年隼的影子似乎在渗水，外壳倒映脏兮兮的橙红色，雾气很快就散了，有点撤退的意味。卢克站着想了一会儿等韩起来他们该干什么，下意识地把手往腰后伸去，维达留给他的两样东西就在那里，他把其中更小的一个拿出来瞧了瞧。

离开死星的时候卢克没顾得上思考。把光剑交给他很合理，但是没人能知道维达为什么带着纽扣大小的银制品，那颗八芒星躺在他掌心里，看起来得到了精心养护，假如他用力的话就会被刺痛手指。雾已经完全散尽了，阳光和植物很快会重新占据土地，他把那个小东西放回原处，想着必须叫韩起来了。

+++++

理论上是要他们探明被遗弃的矿区星球，看看它们遭受了多少破坏，情况允许的话，记录资源种类和残存的数量。关于殖民时期垦荒的记录从帝国时就断片了，新共和国可能觉得要在这方面予以重视，但实际上，卢克和韩接到的连任务都算不上，他们带上几个探测机器人就出发了。

这个新的政体在试着把帝国的灰烬从自己身体里扫出来，如果可能的话，添进去些新的。之前莱娅和他们一起待在首都，她从小到大接受的教育终于派上了用场。好的领导者不一定是好的政治家，卢克在这方面必须要佩服他的姐妹，战时稍显零散的集体迅速组织起来开始筹划，多少让他无所适从，卢克以为莱娅会更如鱼得水一些，但实际上她也没那么轻松。

“巴尔登尼克，几个月前在解放它的时候——假如当地的康梅人愿意使用‘解放’这个词的话——官方文书里把他们称为‘无辜的平民’，但是他们拒绝加入新的同盟。”

卢克变得不经常见到莱娅，在她少有的休息的日子里卢克前去探望她，他的妹妹说了如上一番话。带有同情意味的字眼消失了，康梅人在过去的几十年里凶狠地反抗所有试图进驻的外乡人，无论对方目的如何。这一举动的后果是灾难性的，在那些从帝国管辖下解放的区域里，有的贸易航线需要打散，有的需要重新组织，新共和国将使得它们中的任何一条都不会经过这个星球。

“考虑到危险珍稀的矿物*，它实际上是被封锁了，或许有些人从安全角度看认为这是个好主意。但是巴尔登尼克阶级分化严重，穷人现在还生活在草棚里，从今往后他们的日子会更难过。”

康梅人或许还没从惊吓中缓过神来，或许只是想要一点好处，莱娅是这样坚持的，可是她只能眼看着一个“不太大”的悲剧发生，卢克想要安慰她，最后决定默不作声，有些事必须权宜，莱娅也不是会因为现实动摇理想的人。更何况奥德朗的名字还被历史完全抹去，他没有立场安慰她。

恩多之后他们试探了很久，现在两个人终于不再感到焦头烂额。莱娅和他的默契还在，她接上卢克没说口的话。“真正让人无所适从的是，每走一步都要付出代价，每说一句话就要失去什么，”她揉了揉额角，“我很庆幸你把这事告诉我了，从战争中退下来很多习惯的不再理所当然，但是血缘关系永远不用调整。”

+++++

矿区的封锁给他们此次出行带来点紧迫感。韩还没从碳凝里完全恢复，他透露自己有时比其他人对冷更敏感，至于其他的，他闭口不说。临行前千年隼的供暖和保温设施被仔细地修缮了，假如他不愿意提，卢克也就假装这只是常规检修。

每到一个地方他们放出探测机器人，遗弃星球毕竟是被遗弃了，直插天空的采矿机被锈蚀出花纹，藤蔓使它们进一步松动——植物重塑了地表。在有的地方，雨水和阳光使得巨型树木开出两人高那么大的花朵，很少有能下脚的地方。所以他们只是偶尔离开飞船，大部分时间在舱内享受更舒适的空气。

旅途的气氛有些不对，或者只是卢克自己这样认为，或者莱娅的话给了他影响。千年隼带着他离开死去的故乡，目睹本的死亡。在这艘飞船上他断掉的胳膊得到紧急处理，有什么事情发生时千年隼总是在那儿，似乎每次踏上它他就更多地变成另外一个人。到了晚上气温很低，而船舱内依然温暖，树木投下巨大的没有空隙的影子。在康梅人的宗教里“伟大的神各司其职”，这个伟大也指身体上，按照他们的说法，神和他们周围的一切都大得难以想象，然而同样的景观在一个遗弃的星球上就能找到，你不能理所当然地想象世界。不再理所当然——他们都差点死过一次了。

韩就睡在他身边，卢克看着他在人造气流里安稳地闭着眼睛，冷冻的后遗症似乎微乎其微。韩，他想着，你又失去什么了呢？

+++++

“我反对这档子事。”

麻药刚刚失效的兰多.卡瑞辛躺在病床上说道，一边嘶嘶吸气，一边发表意见。“你们就不该给他个军衔，听我说，从一开始就不应该——”

“他是在名单上，最终结果还没有定下来。”卢克说。

“我要烧了你的斗篷，”韩抱着胳膊，“你倒是感觉自己行政官当得很好，敢对别人指手画脚起来了。”

卢克觉得他们也没真的在吵架，但就是要一争高下。“你是怎么伤成这样的，兰多？”

“我不在的时候云城多了些别的人，把他们赶出去不费什么工夫，但是老防爆门，”他拍了拍自己腿上没伤着的地方，“不太听使唤，我被几个人围堵了一会。”

韩哼了一声，“早就说过?愎芾碛形侍狻！?

“让我来告诉你吧，小子，”兰多对卢克说道，“你们要是让这家伙当将军，那真是大错特错，他能把你们的钱拿去换十艘破船，”

“小子？”韩皱了皱眉头，“你们什么时候变得这么熟了？”

“不然你以为是哪些人去救的你？”兰多说道，韩看起来有点不太高兴。  
“我留你们单独聊一会儿，”他说着走出去了，“还有兰多，要是我当上将军，什么时候你再受伤了，我很愿意给你提供一次巴克塔。”

卢克和兰多看着他走出去。“他也不是真的想要军衔，不过只要别人提起了，他就非要逞风头不可，千年隼那次也是一样，假如她不是我的东西的话他可能连看都不会看一眼。不过也不一定，他那时候比遇上你的时候差多啦，不会想要挑三拣四的。”

“我以为他很宝贝那艘船。”“他难道不宝贝那艘船吗？他对自己的东西精明极了。”卢克必须赞同他，韩有时候相当精明又倔强——走私犯，确实符合大部分人对这个职业的想象。兰多在床上换了个姿势，“刚才我没预料到他会住嘴，我以为他会跟我争论谁跟你的交情更深。”

卢克顿了一下。“实际上，他比我之前几次见到他的时候开心多了。跟我赌千年隼的时候他大概也是这个样子，这个人很奇怪，他有什么想要的东西吗？”

+++++

科韦人以建造地下洞穴著称，通常的说法是，他们祖辈中的一个分支来到这些星球上，迅速地把它们挖得千疮百孔，然后同样迅速地销声匿迹了。地面设施只是很小的一部分，更庞大的在土壤底下，但是他们都不能靠近。在他们前往的第四个星球上，矿井里生长出箭一样高而笔直的树，他们飞在上空，看着白鸟盘旋在被树干刺穿的深渊里。

“你之前见过这样的东西吗？”韩摇摇头。

“我见过很多工业遗迹，但是它们中没有一个这么的……”他放弃寻找一个合适的词，“它们都太久远了。”

在他们说话的当头一座铁架倒下了，绿蔓勉强拉扯了一会儿，最终它们一同掉进漆黑的洞口。这是一天半之前的事，剩下的食物和水已经不多，还有两个星球在日程上。头一个没什么稀奇，最后一个在关于水晶产地的记录里还保存着它的名字，哈托尔。千年隼的引擎在它上空失去作用，他们靠着缓冲装置危险地降到地面上。

韩从船上下来的时候看起来想要踢它一脚。哈托尔，卢克咀嚼着这个名字，就好像之前他在纳布第一次听说它一样。韩环顾了下四周，这里连一棵像样的树都没有，斑驳的绿地延伸到很远处，可以看见裂谷另一边高高隆起的土地。“我们真是太不走运了。”

太阳正在以很快的速度往西边走去。“应该现在就修好它。”

半小时后他们带着浑身机油爬出来。韩嫌恶地把外套扔到一边，随便找块地方坐了下来，卢克想起在全息棋后面还塞着两件斗篷——或者破布，于是他也坐了下来。“我们应该把机器人放出来。”

他爬到一个稍高点的地方，观测了会儿风向，给机器人设置好返回时间，在他做完这些的时候旁边的草丛沙拉一响，一只类似蹿跳鼠但是四肢着地的动物跑了出来。卢克甚至想了想要不要把它做成晚餐，最后他摇摇头，让它飞快地爬走了。

他刚回到飞船边上就碰见韩拎着那东西走了过来，卢克希望这不是刚才他见到的那只。“怎么，”韩看到他的反应耸了耸肩，“我也不想一直吃方便食品。”

韩好像有些检测毒性的法子，确认之后卢克在他的帮助下勉强把腥味去掉。“你真该尝尝烤沙克，”弄完这些他把胳膊叠起来垫在脑后，“撒洋葱和香料，那味道才叫难忘。”

卢克想了想，说道：“我一直不习惯吃哺乳类的肉，在塔图因它们一般是重要的农畜。”

“并且，”他补充道，“谈论你吃过的好东西对现在的情景没有什么帮助。”

“但是你在这让事情好办多了，不是吗？”韩说，“飞行员都是糟糕的厨子，但绝地不是。”

“不全是，祈祷我不会搞得只剩下内脏。”

过了一会儿他们打着饱嗝，舒服得几乎要躺到地上去了。尽管没有盐，但这确实是他们最近吃过最好的东西。卢克就着刚才生的火扔了几根树枝进去，天已经黑得差不多，过不了多久就会降下露水，能感觉到周遭的潮气，火燃得有些艰难，他拿着一根树枝搅动，希望能让火更旺些。

韩在他的余光里叼着一根烟头那么大小的树枝，火光在他的脸上一闪一闪。“卢克，”韩叫道，“卢克。”

他回过神，韩把他的右手从火边拉出来，拇指那儿的人造表皮已经被烤得有些松动，他看着卢克的手，脸上露出个有些复杂的神情来。

“长时间不维修就会变得迟钝。”卢克解释道，看着韩脸上完好的，因为皱眉而扭曲的皮肤，觉得自己这句话无济于事。

树枝掉了下来，在沙地上干燥地轻轻啪嚓一响，但是这个声音大到他们都吓了一跳。

“我有时候会感到抱歉，去云城那儿不是个稳妥的主意——后来也证实了这一点，你和莱娅陷入危险，然后那些事就那么发生了。”

你要说的不是这个，卢克想道，有什么东西坠在空气里，韩说不出，而他看不见。他动了动自己的右手，拇指已经冷却下来了。由于低温和缺乏维护，一些细碎的冷觉传到他的神经上。

我们都感到抱歉，他想，韩感到抱歉，莱娅感到抱歉，因为我们都觉得自己受苦就可以免去别人的，但是当你的生活被其他人搅成一团时你根本一点办法也没有。韩在说话的间隙里看着他，在这方面他远比卢克经验丰富，所以他应当早就习惯了——总是有无能为力的，总是有没及时赶到的。他们都没法仔细去想这些事，只能说服自己什么都没有被破坏掉。

现在卢克甚至有些难过了，因为韩想着要保护他们，这让他有点快乐，又想问些更具体的问题。爱上陌生人很容易，保持这样的状态从陌生但熟悉就不是那么轻松了。韩看着他的眼光需要回应，卢克知道他不是那种得到安慰就放下愧疚的人，他只是需要确认，需要从变化里调整关系，但是他什么也说不出来，他想，这就是莱娅说过的代价了。

最后他说：“我想这事得怪你的老伙计。”

有一瞬间他们都回想起离开前兰多龇牙咧嘴的样子来，韩随后讲了几个很老的海盗笑话，气氛有些松动。最后韩说：“但是我想那也没有办法，因为我们是一个队伍还是什么的，如果我有麻烦你一定会来的。”

哇哦，卢克想，他突然就很想对韩的旧交——随便是谁——宣扬一下，那个韩.索罗也有这么说话的时候。

第二天韩东拼西凑了些别的地方的线路，千年隼总算能发动起来了，但仪表盘还是黑着，他看起来大为火光，卢克盯着他在工具里挑挑拣拣。“你为什么就不能，”他说，“直接拍它那么一下。”

“你知道我的船，你也知道我，要是到了那样对待她的一天，我就——”

卢克往仪表盘上砸了一下，它重新发光了。

韩盯着它看了一会，“你觉得这能撑到我们离开这儿吗？”

“我觉得能。”

今天没有鼠类的肉，机器人要到明天才能回来。他们走了这么久，都没有仔仔细细地看过一次到达的地方。哈托尔的表面太过平整，让人怀疑它是不是真的水晶产地，韩提出要往裂谷那里走一走，他们套上斗篷就出发了。

到达那里他们才发现这真的是一个采矿遗址，从中间往上峡谷整个被拓宽了一倍，山岩上仍留有打桩的痕迹，除此之外黑漆漆的看不清楚——天差不多黑尽了。他们想转身往回走，但是雾已经完全覆盖身后的土地，白气萦绕到他们身边。

面向峡谷有一个岩洞，大概能让他们撑过一晚。“我猜我们必须待在这里过夜了，”卢克说，“韩？”

他在发抖。

卢克想起了在贾巴那里，韩痛苦地一边蜷缩一边滴着水，想要把自己尽量少地暴露在世界眼前的样子，他的心一瞬间揪紧了。他们到了那个勉强能称为庇护所的岩洞里，卢克把自己的外套和斗篷都脱了下来，竭尽全力想要让他保持温暖和干燥，可是浓重的雾气还是徘徊不去。韩脸上非常湿，不知道那究竟是不是汗水，他的头发因为水汽往耷拉着，看起来英俊极了。“卢克，”他问，“那是什么？”

卢克坐在他身边，韩似乎是要攀着他坐起来，碰到了他腰后那个尖尖的小东西。卢克把它拿出来，它和几十年前一样闪着精细的光。

“记得我们之前去纳布吗？一种纳布女性的发饰，”他说道，“这是我母亲的东西，我父亲把它交给了我。”

韩看着他，眼神近乎深情了，卢克告诉自己夜色就是有这样的效果。“你父亲一定非常爱她。”

“我想是的。”但是她还是死去了，根据他知道的细节来看，这不是个幸运的爱情故事。爱有时没有用，有时甚至是有害的，被它俘获的人都无处藏身。

“它叫什么名字？”韩朝这颗星星抬了抬下巴。

“哈托尔八芒星。”

“哈托尔，”他咀嚼着这个名字，“你来这儿之前知道吗？”

“纯粹是个巧合，但是在纳布的时候我已经知道了。那儿的一个宗教对这个符号有别的寄托，但在民间新娘们会在婚礼上戴上它。”

韩在半夜醒了一次，醒来后没头没脑地朝他说：“你知道吗？科韦人对色彩没有概念，他们只看得见黑和白。在他们的语言里‘爱’就是光的意思。”

峡谷里的风差不多把雾吹散了，依然有些冷。但是卢克挡在他和风之间，韩肯定是干燥的，说不定感到有些温暖，他看上去好了不少。“我不知道，”卢克说，“会不会在有些种族的语言里爱就是你的意思？”

“但那样就容易混淆，如果有的话，他们应该比人类更智慧更富有情感。”

说完这些话他才认识到不对，韩做出一个吞咽的声音，随后支吾了一会。“你通常是这么说话的吗？”

卢克不知道怎么回答他，于是他说：“你该接着睡觉了。”

韩不会知道，爱和光在科韦人的语言里同样代表着水晶。那个小物件在卢克汗涔涔的掌心刺痛着他——哈托尔八芒星，四个角代表生命，四个角代表智慧。殖民者挖掘矿区星球的行为贪得无厌，最后只留下千疮百孔的破碎地表，然而这一时期的艺术家在水晶的光辉里发现了它的踪影，并粗略记下了它的模样。不知道确切数字的多少年后，在一个刚开始殖民开荒的星球上，某个宗教团体放弃了权力和神明，转而从艺术中寻找慰藉，他们躲藏进山里，缩短了星星代表生命的四个角，作为崇拜的一部分把智慧拉长。这是个不详的隐喻，它耐心潜伏了多年。最后，当求真兄弟会的祭司受到召唤离开山林的时候，殖民时代早就结束，新的危机快要到来，八芒星出现在早逝女王的头发上，而祭司祝福了她和一个男子的结合。女王由于诅咒死去了，她的爱人在最后一天到来前预测到自己的命运，他带上这颗星星，朝既定的死亡迈去，于是现在它安然躺在他们儿子的手心里。

——他有什么想要的东西吗。

我想要你，他想，天哪我想要得发疯。

在差不多一周的时间里笼罩他们的巨大的影子不见了，最后一个待在哈托尔上的人离开后，它只是耐心地等待，恢复了一些低矮的植被，没有像其他矿区星球那样争先恐后地把力量伸展到天空上。也正是如此他才能看清峡谷上空的银河，它们的光温柔地流淌，荡进他们所在的这一小块地方。

睡吧，卢克想，你是几十个世纪以来第一个在这个星球闭上眼睛的人，它不会伤害你的。

+++++

“卢克，醒醒，”韩摇了他几下，“太阳出来了。”

他坐起身，几束阳光窜进洞里，随后他就被外面更加炫目的光线晃得睁不开眼睛——峡谷里嵌着水晶，说不定只是剩余的那些，细碎又晶亮，光芒差不多有蛛网那样密集。可以看到在太阳照射下它们布满了峡谷，这是一条河流，河床上堆积着殖民者没来得及带走的星星和宝藏，如今全部在他们面前显现出来。

他们看着这个废墟，“破坏和灾难也可以很美丽。”韩说。

卢克点了点头，韩把身上的斗篷扯下来盖到他身上，一边说着：“我猜我们终于找到点符合目的的东西了。”

“你知道他们不会满意的，这一点儿没什么用。”

“但是它非常美。”

现在是恩多战役后第二年，通用历的第七个月。这个被遗弃的星球外环还刚刚从黑暗中醒来，距离卢克.天行者出生已经过了快二十三年，距离他再一次下定决心大概还需要一天。他们将很快动身，在中途某个星球上做一次补给，这个星球应当有热闹的人群和很好的淡酒。离开飞船他们将被人群冲散，他将找到韩的身影，他将知道对方刚刚也在凝望他，他就可以这样朝他走过去。我就可以这样朝你走过去，他想，感到充满勇气，我可以告诉你我没说出口的，一点都不用在意你怎么回应，我们会去喝点东西，看看其他地方的人是怎样生活的，搞清楚在他们的语言里“爱”这个词究竟是什么声调。 我可以只是站在这里看着你，也可以这样做千千万万遍。

END

*科托西斯是一种能抵抗光剑剑刃的稀有矿藏。


End file.
